Untitled
by widdleasian
Summary: Raye made a dare to Serena which Serena can't live without. Serena in this process might find true romance. What is the dare?
1. Default Chapter

Before Raye started to speak she thought of something that will never make Serena survive for 1 week.

'Hm!!!! I could say to seduce Darien nah that would be fun but if Darien knows that Serena was playing with his heart Darien will never be with Serena. I need something else. What else can I do? Meatballs head has a lot that she can't survive her from Darien, being called Meatball head, living without candy, gum and also the arcade.' An idea popped into Raye's head.

"Hey Sere, I got a dare for you." Raye said with a smile

"Oh man I don't like the way your smiling at me. It's always one or the other. If I pick Dare you say seduce Darien. If I pick Truth then you say how do you feel about Darien? And when I give you the answer you always read my mind and say I'm lying it's not fair." Serena replied

"That wasn't the question I was going to give you but thanks any way so the next time we play truth and Dare I will use what you told me." Raye said

"Hey! That's not fair." Serena said looking at Mina, Lita, and Amy for a little help

"Well, you know not to tell Raye anything because she'll use it against you." Mina said laughing

"Before I forget Serena I want you not to eat meat, candy, gum, and junk food for two weeks. That's your punishment for being late every time you come late you will add more so tomorrow if you come late it'll be two weeks and 1 day and so forth." Raye said

"Raye, you know Serena will never survived." Lita said. Mina and Amy were still shocked of what Serena had to do

"That's the point." Raye said

"But, that's so mean. It's just like you to be mean to me." Serena said with a tear coming out of her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

"Serena, Trust me this is for your own good." Raye said. "I will know if your telling me the truth by this electronic."

"When do I start?" Serena said

"Tomorrow." Raye said proudly.

"Well, I guess I'll eat a lot of junk food right now. Serena went to the table and stuff potato chips, chocolate chip into her mouth. She kept on eating while everyone was setting up to watch a movie.

"This is a scary movie so Serena don't hung on to me." Raye said

When Serena was watching with her eyes glued onto the television. Raye signaled the girls to come with her. When the girl was coming out of the television Raye and the other girls said "Boo." To Serena and Serena was screaming out loud and she peed on her pants.

When Serena put the lights on Serena yelled at her friends. 'I was so scared and you know you were going to get me screaming."

"Did you see her face? It was gold." Mina said laughing on the floor. Lita did an imitation of Serena then started to laugh. Serena got embarrassed and she was red.

"Aw, we didn't do this to make fun of you. We did this because your our friend." Raye said

"Yea, Yea, whatever. Serena went to get paper towels and started wiping the floor as soon as she was done. Serena went to her sleeping-bag and the rest of the girls slept.

The next day

Raye woke up everyone not surprising Raye went to Serena.

"Oh! Hey Darien. Aw you want to go out in a date with me how sweet. What's that YOU LOVE ME." Raye said

"What Darien doesn't love you. He's mine all mine." Serena said angrily. Serena stood up and looked to see Darien wasn't there. 'Ug I need to get back at Raye.'

"Oh so you do admit that you like Darien." Raye said. 'Good, she admits."

"I never said that." Serena went to Raye's face.

"Yes you did." Raye said. Amy went in between Serena and Raye and said "knock it off please."

"Fine." They both said and walked to the kitchen.

The delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and also harsh brown was making Serena' stomach go hungry. When the girl sat down, Lita handed out the plates and put the bacons, eggs, and hash brown in the middle. When Serena was going to grab a bacon. Raye stopped her

"You can't eat meat, or junk foods remember." Raye said with a smile

"Aw man. You'd remember." Serena said with disappointed

Serena got up and she got a cereal Coca Puffs. Serena put a lot in the bowl and got milk and poured it down on the bowl. Serena was making this all the girls were all surprised

"Omg! Serena you made your own cereal. Wow! That's amazing." Lita said

"Yep, perfected a few weeks ago." Serena said with a smile.

After Serena made it Serena ran to her school. And you know what else? Serena bumped into someone. We-all-know-who-it-is. It's the famous Darien.

"Watch it Meatball head." Darien said

"Shut up not in the mood." Serena said then she continued to walk down the streets. Darien was amazed how she didn't become angry or anything. Aw I want to see her cute face when she's angry at me she's so cute. Darien always waited for her on the same streets every single day. Hoping to see her face so that his day will be satisfying there was never an occasion where Serena would bump into Darien. Darien purposely when Serena is running down Darien just steps to the spot to be fallen down by the angel. Darien was mad that he didn't get to see her cute face and was in a bad mood. Serena got in trouble and of course got detention. Serena was so mad because she wasn't going to go to the meeting early and she couldn't eat normal for 2 weeks and 1 day counting. After detention Serena went to the arcade. While meantime Serena's friend was talking waiting for Serena. Serena was walking fast and got to the arcade fast and was out of breath. Serena was looking for Darien and the girls. Serena founded the girls but no Darien. Serena went to Andrew was started to talk to Andrew. Soon later the bell rang and they all looked to see who it was. In Serena's mind Serena saw a big chicken and it was full of meat. Serena walked up to the chicken. Serena started kissing the chicken and bitting of the meat. Serena thought it was meat. Andrew and the girls were all surprised thinking what is she doing. Raye just smiled I knew this will work. Raye amazingly found a camera on her purse. Rate took the picture and hid it and said this will be great use for later on. Everyone just started to look at Serena and waited for her to stop. Serena stopped when she heard the voices she never wanted to hear

"Serena, please get off of me."

Possible titles (plz tell me what titles I should make this. Also if you think of a title it'll be okay.)

Gasp Serena a vegetarian

Finding love when your in a difficult time period

A day in a vegetarian life

How can eating a burger be so good when it's so wrong?

Omg Serena actually ate something healthy

The world comes to the end when Serena eats healthy

The day I die, is when Serena eats healthy

These are bad titles right?


	2. untitled chapter 2

Untitled chapter 2

Darien just stood there waiting for Serena to get off of him. Darien felt chills going through his body as Serena were holding him. Darien wanted to just grab Serena and kiss her for eternity because once he let goes he felt like she was going to die. Darien wished this moment will last forever but knew it wasn't going to happen. Serena kept on touching the "chicken skin's" She bit the chicken meat and Darien was screaming in pain. Darien trying to pull away but Serena won't let him. Serena kept on biting the "meat" from the chicken and Darien's screaming getting louder. She ate half of the meat, and then she kissed the bone which was Darien's neck. The boys were all chuckling and saying to themselves 'Darien's liking the treatment.' Serena slowly started to move up slowly and was continuing kissing him from the chin to the lips. Serena kissed the lips with all her heart. Darien at first trying to hold back but he finally gave in. Serena opened her eyes half way it looked like her chicken looked like Darien. When Serena opened her eyes wide it was Darien and Serena jumped out of Darien's arms. The girls all sneered and came up to Serena to joke with her.

"Don't you run away from me!" Said Mina who was chasing Lita. They were both laughing so hard that tears started to form on their eyes.

"O0h I love you more than life. I love you more than my crushes Darien, Andrew, and the mail guy." Raye said

"What?" Serena said angrily turning all red from embarrassment

"Serena admit it you like Andrew, Darien, and the mail guy." Mina said

"I don't like them at all. What sources are you looking at because that is not true. I don not like them." Serena said with a smile. 'I showed them'

"Hm?" Raye said. Raye went looking for something in her book bag. Raye holding out a diary. "Reminds you of something." Raye said with a smirk. Serena looked at what Raye was holding it was her diary.

"How did you get that?" Serena cried out loud

"From your brother Sammy." Raye said. "Now, let's go read before Serena meet Darien and when she meet Darien." Raye said.

_Dear Diary,_

_Omg Andrew has the cutest smile I ever seen. Awww he's so adorable. He is the perfect boyfriend. I hope my first kiss is from him. I'm really in love with him. He's just so perfect._

_xoxo dreaming of Andy_

"Very interesting now. Hmm! Wonder what your feeling about him now." Raye said. "Now, when did you and Darien meet what date was that? Oh yea 2 months after this page about having a crush with Andrew." Serena faced as red as a tomato but couldn't seen it because she was hiding her face.

_Dear Diary_

_I meet this cute boy from the street. Wow his eyes is really dreamy. I guess I really didn't like Andrew YAY! Many people think I like Andrew but really my friend Molly said to pretend to like him and pretend to have lust for him. It was really disgusting. I mean I had to flirt with a guy I only liked as a friend gross. My friend would make me pratice with the mail boy pretend to flirt! Like I didn't know how to flirt._

Serena ran to Raye and tries to shut her mouth but Raye just went on.

_To tell you the truth the mail guy was the first to kiss me. It was romantic but no spark. He taught me how to French kiss and everything. If anyone finds out about this I am so dead. THE GUY I meet he was vute his name is Darien Shields. Imagine Mrs. Serena Shields how romantic will that be... _

Serena snatched her diary shut so that Raye couldn't read anymore. But Raye was faster. "I'm not going to read it Serena, I'm going to use it fore later use like shall we say black mailing." Raye said.

"Blacking what of me no eating meat or junk food." Serena said

"No, for seducing Darien." Raye said in Serena ear

Bad chapter I think

Tell me if you think I should write an edit one.


	3. untitled chapter 3

Untitled chapter 3

Little Azn Angel here!! Guess What I got My Friend Mary To edit My Stories!

Miss Maary Story Editor! YAY lol on with the story:

Serena just stared long and deep into Raye's eyes to see if she was dead serious. From the point of view of the boys (Darien, Chad, Greg, Ken, Andrew) and the girls (Mina, Lita, and Amy) it looked like they got the wrong ideas in their minds.

'_Are those two going out or something_?' The boys and the girls asked the same questioning their mind.

'Nah they wouldn't I mean Raye likes Chad right? I mean it's obvious that Raye likes him or does Raye want us to believe that or does she have any affection for Serena.' Andrew asked in his mind (NOT A RAYE AND SERENA STORY IT'S A Serena and Darien story sigh)

'Hey! Hey! wait a minute you mean all this time I've been like fighting my whole life for Raye to look at me and she turns the opposite way! that's not Fair!' Chad wined.

'Okay Okay if Raye holds Serena hand and whispers in Serena's ears it's a sign that says that they both like each other and I know that they won't do that?' Andrew said with a grin

Serena and Raye still looking at each other and suddenly Raye reached for Serena's hand and they both were holding each other hands. Raye had whispered something in Serena's ear and boy did it look like she was kissing Serena on the 촏다. Raye and Serena went out the arcade still holding hands. The rest of the people in the arcade was still wondering what was happening.

Andrew thought that it was a good idea if we all freshen up in the park. So they were walking down the park and they saw Serena and Raye kiss each other.

For a quite a time everyone was silent.

"I never thought that of Raye and Serena going out? Did you guys?" Amy asked

"No, it seems too weird and plus Serena and Raye don't seem like being a lesbian." Darien said.

"Maybe a walk to the park wasn't a good idea let's go over to my place and we'll play a fun game but before we go I want to get some ice cream." Andrew said. " I'll meet you in my house I won't be late."

Scene Change

"So, that was the first lesson on how to seduce someone." Raye said

"But I already know how to seduce someone okay? It's not like I'm not dumb or anything. Haven't you read in my diary? my friend Molly had taught me how to seduce with the mail guy." Serena replied.

"I'm just making sure that the guy didn't leave out the details." Raye said

"Anyway I'm not going to show in fact." Serena said in an annoying tone

"Oh yes you will."  
"Oh," Serena asked please tell me why?"

"If you don't I'm going to read an entry in your diary and I'll make sure it's the most embarrassing one out of the whole book." Raye said

"WAHHHH!" that s not fair!" Serena nagged. "Well ill do it!" Raye Said Stubbornly.

"Sigh Okay I'll be there what time and when?" Serena questioned.

Scene Change

"So uh what do you want to do?" Darien asked

"Maybe we can play truth or dare?" Mina replied.

"Nah! I don't play that game. That game is for teenagers and I'm an adult so count me out." Darien said

"Someone is afraid." Lita taunted

"No I'm not!" Darien Protested

"Then prove it to us." Amy giggled

"Fine I'll play." Darien said defeated.

"So, Darien have you ever French kiss before?" Mina asked

"Um , of course not." Darien lied trying not to look at Mina.  
"Oh my God you did French kiss someone? Who is it?" Mina asked jumping up and down

"It was Raye it was an accident it wasn't suppose to happen. My first kiss was suppose to be with Serena but Raye "by accident" kissed me on the lips and I thought it was Serena and so I was French kissing her before I realized it was Raye."

"No wonder Raye was a good kisser because she already knew how to." Chad said it out loud. "Wow! I'm hurt and happy because Raye's a good kisser because of you and hurt because you got Raye first kiss. But you go man thanks a lot. I mean she's a REALLY GOOD KISSER." Chad said with embarrassment in his cheeks. Then one by one everyone was started to fall asleep

NEXT DAY )

Everyone was there except for Serena. Everyone was talking and enjoying the time. Serena in the other hand was trying to find a short skirt and a loose tank top to wear for seducing. Serena was rushing trying to get to the arcade but knew it was going to be hrs before she gets to the arcade because it was the next day after thanksgiving. WHICH MEANS SHOPPING!!!!! Serena struggling trying to get through until she meet the most adorable pair of pink shoes.

Raye waited for Serena for 1 hr , gave up and started to read the journal from the diary:

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh my god I can't believe how I'm attracted to this guy I meet like what 12 hrs ago. Diary I know you'll think I'm really strange but I kind of stalked Darien to his house. I actually told the service people that I was Darien's girlfriend. So I knew I would get the extra key. I entered his room and I knew from his room he was a gloomy person. I could also tell that he lets his anger and tragedy childhood inside him and by the way I can tell he never told anyone about his life. I entered his room and before I knew it I could hear Darien walking toward his room. I hid under the curtain which was made of silk red and black. I didn't see the whole thing but I saw him half naked. Wow! I never saw an incredible body like that. I saw his boxers too wow they were cute. they said "I like Meatball Head". First I thought it was me then I said why a college student like a junior high school kid would. The thought of me being with Darien are not even 1 percent more like a decimal number. I wish I can show him my side the caring, loving side._

Everyone was clapping and some people had even cried.

Darien Was Shocked. He Kept Quiet and decided not to tell Serena He had heard what was in her diary.

Everyone was screaming and laughing and some were on the floor. Serena entered the room and people stop laughing. She looked around for why and saw the book in Raye's hand opened.

'Oh.My.FUCKING.GOD.SHE DIDN'T!" Serena ran toward Raye to get the book but Raye was too quick. She put the book on her pocket.

The girls and the boys (except Darien) were going to sit down and they purposely took a large amount of space so that Serena couldn't sit down.

"All right I get the message." Serena said grumpily. Serena walked closely to Darien and put her arms around Darien.

"You know what I like in a man." Serena asked

"No." Darien replied

"I like a sexy body and cute ass." Serena awnsered

"Like Andrew's?" Darien replied. Everyone in the arcade laughed.

"No, silly yours." Serena said in a seductive voice. Darien noticed that Serena's hand was close to his shoulder. Serena let her ondagoes (meatballs) down and her shiny , silky blond hair was all over darien. Her michiveous eyes flashed. Mina whistled."mmmhmmyour mmpretty..." his muffled and shocked voice spoke. He looked dazled for a second like she had put a spell on him. He suddenly recoverd and inched slowly back. Serena went up to Raye and The Girls and Sqished and Squirmed in between stealing one memorable glance at dariens priceless face.

Darien coulden t help it.. she was to beautiful to resist. He waanted that moment back.. grr.. it was just so.."I LIKE MEATBALL HEAD!" he blutrted out then quickly covered his mouth. Every One Turned To look at him including Serena. The Look On Her face was priceless.

HEHE! i end it heree! i need at least 5 or more reviews to go on so REVIEW

Ja Ne! Christine n Mary


	4. Yummy

Untitled chapter 4

Darien rushed out the door from the arcade and was never seen again until an annoying person blackmailed him to come out.

"Okay, I want you to put this seductively into my mouth." Raye said.

"Why do I have to do this?" Darien complained.

"Because, I said so. Anyway, I want you to pick this item and dip it into this one or the one next to it." Raye replied. "You look cute in this shirt but hello girl's light skinned so take off your shirt", Darien just sighed and took off his shirt and it showed his muscular skin, "And sit half laying down and half up".

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Darien complained.

"Sometimes, You are exactly like Serena. It's like you were destined to be together." Raye exclaimed. "I can't even work with one of you without losing my nerves."

Serena was walking through the park. 'Where is Raye?' Serena looked around and her eyes were frozen when she saw Darien and Raye together. She saw Darien feeding Raye something dipped. Serena moved closer and she saw that he was feeding her a strawberry. Serena moved closer and closer to where Darien and Raye were sitting. She could see a close-up of what those two were doing. Serena squinted her eyes when she saw Darien kissing Raye's neck and slowly making his way to her lips. When Darien left, Raye's lips she saw brown syrup.

'Is that chocolate?' Serena asked. Then she saw Raye feeding Darien whip cream with strawberry and Darien with a big smile on. Before they started to make out once again, Raye fed Darien another piece of strawberry and she saw it transfer from Darien's mouth to Raye's mouth. 'Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That's gross' Serena made a small shrinking sound and the couple both looked up to see Serena standing there shocked.

"Oh hey there Serena" Darien replied.

"oh hey nothing. So Raye what did you want to tell me." Serena asked

"Um I forgot. I was busy kissing Darien that I lost my memory." Raye said with a hint of amusement.

"Serena, do you want some." Darien asked

'Want some? What does that mean? He doesn't mean? No, he wouldn't ask would he?' Serena asked in her mind. Raye was enjoying her mixed emotions in Serena's face. Raye accidentally spilled chocolate all over Darien chest. Darien just laughed and Raye said the word "delicious."

"So, You want some strawberry." Darien offered.

"I don't want to have anything that has to do with you and Raye." Serena said backing up. Darien started to pull Serena toward the blanket. She backed away and the bag that she was holding fell and there came out a lingerie outfit. Darien just looked shocked.

Serena just rushed to grab the clothes that Darien picked up first. Darien grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"Why did you buy this?" Darien asked

"Can't a woman buy something that she wants?" Serena asked.

"No, especially if you're young, which you are." Darien said with his eyes all green. 'It's silky. I know you wouldn't mind Serena wearing it for you.' Darien's brain asked 'shut up' Darien answered.

"Well, mind your own business and I'm not dating you so you can't tell me what I can and cannot do." Serena said angrily.

"Well, you might give the wrong idea to some people." Darien said.

"It's not like I'm going to show it to people. I'm not that kind of person." Serena replied.

"Well, you're not ready for it." Darien said still holding the clothing in his hand.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS." Serena yelled.

"Raye, let's go. (Turns head to Serena) If you want to wear this go ahead but let me warn you people are going to call you names." Darien said and threw the clothing at her face. Darien and Raye walked past Serena without saying a word to her.

Darien looked back to see Serena on the floor crying. 'What were you doing with that thing.'

Title: Flirting Temptation (Do you like it)


	5. Author Notice

NOTICEEEEEEEE!

I am almost finished with the next chapter but I really need someone to edit my work so plzzzz if you are interested email me in IM me in Littlezaznangel.

Please someone be considerate and help me…

Luv Littlezaznangel


End file.
